entre sombras: un amor fuera de lo convencional
by anavelle
Summary: amor no correspondido.- Podrás soportarlo?.-Mirándolo a los ojos/-Esto esta mal.-Rosando sus labios.-Y lo sabes.-Para después besarle.-/No me importa!.-Exaltado y sujetando sus brazos.-Te amo y esa es la única verdad.-Mirándola a los ojos/ pasen y lean:D se aceptan comentarios.
1. prologo

**Hola queridos lectores**

 **Lose ha pasado el tiempo y yo aquí con una nueva historia, me siento mal por a ver abandonado las demás historias pero tuve un bloqueo mental y cuando estaba lista para volver a retomarlas me quede sin internet:c**

 **Sigo sin internet pero tengo la suerte de estar en un computador la mitad de la semana por mis clases**

 **Por ahora mis historias siguen pausadas menos esta, esta es algo importante y las actualizaciones serán algo lenta pero habrán, tuve que pensarlo mucho para publicarla aquí porque se me fue difícil acoplar los personajes pero lo logre**

 **Tengan en cuenta que será algo diferente a lo que han leído pero denle una oportunidad**

 **También esta publicada en wattpad la diferencia que son otros personajes (por si alguien quiere leerla ahí mi cuenta es brithani1 y tiene el mismo título y portada)**

 **Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen y blablablá**

 **Prologo**

 _Han tenido un amor no correspondido?_

 _Yo solo una vez pero era un amor imposible. Los dos nos amábamos pero solo éramos una personalidad de la cabeza de alguien más sin propios cuerpos, ni vida. Solo existíamos para destruir, nacidos por el propio trauma de nuestros portadores con un único objetivo:_

 _Destruirlos..._

 _Nunca creí enamorarme, no era algo para mí. Solo era un ser creado por la oscuridad y pertenecía a ella. Nunca creí que encontraría a un ser igual a mí, me enseño amar, a tener esperanza a creer que no solo había oscuridad en el mundo por un momento creí haberme alejado de la oscuridad pero ella me atrapo, tarde o temprano te atrapa y te arrastra hacia ella._

 _Y ahora estoy en ella sin escapatoria, con solo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, con mi único objetivo:_

 _Seguir destruyendo..._


	2. el inicio

_**Los personajes no son mios y el plageo esta prohibido**_

 _ **La historia es 100% mia**_

 _ **El inicio**_

 _Bueno antes de todo mi nombre es Alexandra pero me dicen Amu, antes de decirles lo que me sucede, debo contarles mi historia pero advierto…_

 _No esperen rosas ni corazones…._

 _Tampoco al chico malo e irresistible…._

 _Ni la típica historia de amor de la nerd y el popular…_

 _Entonces comencemos_

 **Te gusta?.** -

 **Es muy lindo.-Sin despegar la vista de la ventana..**

 **Ni siquiera lo has mirado.-** viaja su mirada hasta él.-

 **No es necesario todo lo que me das es lindo**.- Y vuele a mirar hacia la ventana.

 **Basta!, me tienes arto, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!.-** Poso sus manos en la cara de ella obligándolo a mirarlo.- **Yo estoy aquí, no él.**

Acerco su rostro hacia el de ella..

 **Ámame, olvídalo y solo ámame.-** Sin dudarlo la beso, con una fuerza y necesidad de los mil demonios, ella con la misma intensidad le correspondió pero sabiendo que eran otros labios los que deseaba.

 **Solo olvídalo de una vez Amu.** -Recostándola en la cama.

 **Ayúdame a olvidarlo Kukai.-** Con la voz entre cortada.- **Por favor ayúdame…**

Mientras Amu y Kukai se entregaban el uno al otro, Amu solo pensaba de como todo había terminado así.

 _Un año antes…_

 **Utau!, vamos casi Utau!.** -Un chico sermoneaba a su novia para levantarse, era tarde y tenía clases pero la chica le gustaba tanto su cama que siempre tenía que sacarla a rastras de ella.

 **Amor, levántate tenemos clases!...** por fissss.- Mirándola con ojitos de perrito.

 **Cinco minutos más cariño.-** Cubriéndose con las mantas

 **Nada de cinco minutos cariño, sino te levantas en este instante te levantare yo mismo.-** El chico le destapa la cara y la mira con una mirada perversa pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Quiero verte intentarlo.-** Mirándolo con la misma cara.-

 **Ok tú lo pediste.-** Se lanza sobre ella y empieza una guerra de cosquillas.

 **Amor por-por favor pa-para.-** Sin poder aguantar la risa Utau, intenta defenderse sin lograrlo.

 **Te vas a levantar?.** Se posa sobre ella y la mira con una mirada inquisidora.

 **Jamás!.-** Riéndose y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca.

 **Ahh no?... bueno entonces no te molestara que haga esto.-** Kukai empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos se posaron a los costados de su cintura en pensado a subir su camisa.

 **Kukai s-stop, sab.-** Kukai no la dejo terminar, ya que beso sus labios impidiéndole decir algo más, sin prisa pero con necesidad empezó a desnudarla, con un gesto la invito a que isiera lo mismo y sin dudarlo Utau lo hizo.

 **Eres un maldito pervertido, K-Kuka aaaahhh!.** -Utau no puede evitar gemir al sentir el miembro de él penetrarla, en un parpadeo ambos estaban desnudos, el encima de ella ambos disfrutando las caricias del otro, Utau amaba como se movía dentro de ella y las cosas dulces que decía en cabio Kukai disfrutaba tenerla así, tan expuesta y vulnerable, solo para él, le causaba un placer enorme escucharla gemir y saber que solo él podría verla así, al parecer ese dia llegarían algo tarde a clases.

 _Horas más tardes…._

 **Como te fue?.-** Después del fin del primer periodo Utau y Kukai se juntaron, iban en el mismo año pero en diferentes cursos.

 **Bien, gracias amor no sé qué aria sin ti.-** Kukai no era tan aplicado en algunas materias y como Utau era una clase de "genio" cuando quería lo ayudaba.

 **No te preocupes cariño.-** Besando sus labios.- **Tu sabes que me gusta ser de ayuda.**

En ese momento ambos se miran a los ojos, Kukai solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener a una chica así a su lado mientras que Utau pensaba lo feliz que era.

 **Vamos?, recuerda que odio hacer filas.-** Utau le mira con un brillo en los ojos y le extiende su mano.

 **Por supuesto amor.-** Ambos empiezan a descender hacia la cafetería **.-Y que isiste en tu clase?.-Le pregunto Utau**

 **Pues no mucho, estuve hablando con Zero.-** Kukai al mencionar a Zero su expresión cambia, el tema de Zero es algo que le afecta.

 **Que sucede con Zero?.-** Utau se preocupó al ver a Kukai de esa forma, ella no era la mejor amiga de Zero pero igual le tenía cariño.

 **Pues lo mismo de siempre, la chica con la que estaba, al parecer tuvieron problemas y ella se fue.**

 **Buuu…,** **tu sabes que quiero a Zero pero es peor que un niño pequeño, siempre hace estupideces, si no es una es la otra, llega hacer un fastidió.-** Kukai la miro con cara de molestia pero sabiendo que es verdad, Utau solo rodo los ojos, ella realmente le agrada Utau pero él es la clase de chico que siempre to las decisiones más estúpidas y es difícil con el carácter que tiene Utau de no decirle que es un completo idiota.

 **Ohh vamos, no es su culpa lo que paso esta vez.-** Tanto como Utau, Kukai sabia las cosas que había hecho su amigo, pero era su amigo y lo entendía.

 **Kukai sabes que no es así, conoces mejor que yo a Zero y sabes que solo a él le pasan estas cosas.-** Cuando Utau de disponía a comprar, Zero pasa a su lado y ambos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, pero inmediatamente Utau volteo la mirada y lo ignoro.

Por otro lado Kukai seguía hablando de lo que sucedió con Zero, Utau solo se dispuso a escuchar y asentir, ya no quería seguir con el tema, estaba claro que lo que sucedería.

 **Déjame adivinar, le dio depresión y ahora quiere irse.-** Mira a Kukai con cara de resignación.

 **Eso parece, lo intente convencer pero no creo que haiga funcionado.-** Martin termina poniendo una cara de tristeza.

 **No te preocupes, si se va, solo será por poco tiempo.-** Intento tranquilizarlo pero ni ella estaba segura de lo que dijo.

 **Ya vamos.-** Lo toma de la mano y empieza a llevarlo **.-Pronto tendremos que volver y no quiero llegar de nuevo tarde.-Le mira con una cara de reproche pero de risa.**

 **Si pero antes.-** Kukai la toma de la cintura y empieza a dar vueltas con ella, la queda mirando y la besa. Utau como siempre le corresponde de la misma manera.

Cualquiera diría que solo son una pareja que recién se están conociendo y aun no pierden esa chispa pero la verdad era otra, llevaban casi dos años juntos ambos la habían pasado mal y llorado a causa del otro y aun asi seguían mirándose de la misma manera en la que se miraron la primera vez…

Con amor puro y verdadero amor…

Ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los había observado pero ni ese mismo espectador pudo imaginar lo que sucedería después

Continuara…


	3. Un dia casi común

**Un día casi común**

 **Te atrape.-** Un chico agarra a su novia por la espalda y le da vuelta quedando frente a frente y sin previo aviso la besa, la chica le corresponde sin titubear y ambos caen a la cama.

 **Etto…** -La chica al cabo del beso lo mira con un signo de interrogación.- **Quién eres?.-**

 **No sé, quien crees que soy ?.-** Con una voz arrogante el chico le contesta.

La chica le sonríe y vuele a besarlo.-Aunque parezca raro ellos siempre son así, ella bastante ingenua y el bastante egocéntrico, hacen una buena pareja, trabajan bien juntos y son los mejores amigos, el único problema que tienen es que cuando ambos tienen puntos de vista diferentes ninguno da su brazo a torcer generando así la tercera guerra mundial.

 **Vamos Amu apúrate, te vez bien así.-**

 **No, ya te dije que estoy muy despeinada Kairi.-** Amu miraba a Kairi con cara de querer matarlo por no dejarla terminar con su cabello.

 **Estas bien así, no seas alharaca mujer.-** Kairiamaba a su novia pero le era odioso que fuera tan terca para sus cosas y más si ese día iban muy pero muy tarde a clases.

 **Ya.. Ya listo!.-** Amu se da media vuelta y lo mira con una sonrisa, su cabello lacio y suelto con una cinta en su cabeza.-

 **Me veo bien ?.-** con la voz más adorable que tiene Amu le pregunta y con su carita que enamora a cualquiera.

 **Maldición Amu, mira como me pones.-** Kairi al escuchar y ver como se puso Amuno pudo evitar imaginarse de esa misma forma a ella desnuda en su cama, gimiendo su nombre al siendo penetrada por él.

Con esa imagen en la cabeza Kairi no puede evitar notar que tiene una gran erección en sus pantalones, maldición, es el único pensamiento que tiene en este momento.

Con pasos lentos se dirige hasta Amu quedando frente a frente, sus narices quedan rosando.- **Sino fuera porque vamos tarde.-** Rosando sus labios.- **Te folló en este mismo instante.**

 **Me encanta dejarte así.-** Robándole un beso con una sonrisa picara, Amu le pasa a rosar el pantalón de este con su mano **.-Vamos llegaremos tarde!.-** Amu sin darle tiempo de protestar toma sus cosas y lo sujeta a él llevándolo consigo.

No hay que engañarse Amu puede ser ingenua pero no inocente, le encanta los juegos de todo tipo pero nunca logra entender una indirecta si no es con un doble sentido, en otras palabras entiende todo tipos de indirectas pervertidas pero nunca se da cuenta cuando alguien coquetea con ella o algún chiste que tenga que ver con ella.

Ella está muy enamorada de Kairi, pero no puede evitar ser carismática y coqueta con las personas en especial con los hombres por que según ella es más fácil relacionarse con ellos pero ella tiene muy claro una cosa puede ser coqueta y jugar con sus amigos pero nunca cruzar esa línea que una novia y novio jamás deben cruzar, para ella hacerle daño a Kairi es impensable aun que veremos si mantiene su postura cuando la tentación este rosando su nariz.

Amu una vez llegado a sus clases, se despide de Kairi con un muy apasionado y entra a su sala, lanza su mochila hacia su puesto y se va al fondo a saludar a sus amigos.

 **RIMA!.** -Lo primero que hace es saltar frenéticamente hacia su amiga luego de saludarla.

 **Ya, ya no tantos abrazos o te golpeare.-** Rima era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, como ella sabía que la mitad de sus compañeras eran unas p**** no tenía las ganas de relacionarse con ellas.-

 **Tan simpática como siempre.-** Amu le contesta luego de soltarla.

 **Siempre.-** Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rima era una chica bastante extrovertida, detestaba que la atosigaran pero siempre estaba sonriente, suele reírse de todo incluso cuando amenaza sonríe, Amu no le molesta que ella sea así, conocía a su amiga y sabía que tenía bien corazón pero no tentaba a la suerte porque sabía que Rima era capaz de golpearla.

 **Como estas?.-** Mirándola con carita de perrito.

 **No te interesa.** -Riéndose por su respuesta **.-No, bien como siempre.**

 **AHHH, de que me perdí.-** Como Amu había llegado algo tarde y no sabía bien que estaban haciendo.

 **No mucho, el profe aun no logra poner el data.-** Ambas chicas quedan mirando al profe, y se ríen por la cómica situación, un hombre de aproximadamente casi 60 años, con una estatura de un metro cincuenta, arriba de una silla, trata de alcanzar el data para poder prenderlo pero como era tan bajo parecía que saltara arriba de la silla para alcanzarlo y más de una ocasión se había tambaleado asiendo un ridículo baile para no caerse.

 **Profe.** -Algunos compañeros de ella, sin poder ocultar su risa se acercan a él con la intención de preguntarle si quiere ayuda.

 **Quiere que lo prendamos por usted?.-**

 **Largo de aquí inútiles!, quichhhhh!.-** Al hacer ese sonido raro el curso entere no pudo evitar reírse.

Amu se levante y va hacia el escritorio del profesor **.-Yo le ayudo profe.-** Toma el control que está al lado de los papeles del profesor y enciende el data con él control.

Todos no pudieron evitar reírse por la cómica situación, el profesor tenía un tick en el ojo, aun en puntas y con la mano estirada hacia el data quedo mirando como Amu lo deja en ridículo por el simple hecho de que el no se dio cuenta que estuvo todo el tiempo el control frente su nariz

 **YA!, S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O!, TODOS SE IRAN ANOTADOS SINO SE CALLAN, INGRATOS MALAGRADECIDOS!, VUELVAN A SUS HACIENTOS AHORA!.-** Todos rápidamente le isieron caso pero no pudieron evitar mantener una sonrisa durante toda la clase, el profesor no le quedó otra que seguir con su clase aun que tenía gana de matar a todos por la bochornosa situación que le isieron pasar debía continuar con la clase.

 **Diablos Utau, te luciste.** -Amu lo miro con una sonrisa.- **Gracias Nagi pero Utau no está aquí.**

 **Rayos, ahh entonces hola Amu, te luciste humillando al profe.-** Nagihiko era otro de los amigos más cercanos de Amu, se conocían hace poco tiempo pero la confianza que tienen es bastante fuerte y es una de las pocas personas que conoce a Amu a la perfección.

 **Que te puedo decir, soy demasiado buena.-** Con una carita inocente, pero no le dura porque a los segundos se empieza a reír con su amigo.

Así pasaron la clase hasta la hora del receso.

Amu al salir empieza a buscar a Kairi con la mirada, en ese momento hay demasiados alumnos y es difícil moverse para buscarlo.

 **D-Disculpen, c-con-con permiso.-** Amu se empieza a mover al detectar a Kairi a unos metros de ella **.- P-Perdón.-** En ese momento al verse empujada por los otros alumnos se tropieza haciendo que otro compañero se caiga y ella arriba de él.

 **L-lo siento.-** Ella queda frente a frente con el misterioso chico y esa mirada se le hace conocida, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se levanta como se puede y le tiende la mano.-

 **Disculpa Zero, con todo este ajetreo no te vi.** -Él le acepta la ayuda y se levanta.-

 **No hay problema tampoco te vi.-** Le dice con una sonrisa y pone su brazo tras la espalda por la incómoda situación de hace unos segundos atrás.

Ambos quedan en un silencio algo incómodo, como si quisieran decir algo pero realmente no saben que decirse por que no tienen nada que decirse.-

Amu dobla un poco su cuello y lo mira con cara de querer decir que piensas? O sucede algo?.-

 **Amm, ahh cierto, as visto a Kukai?.-** El chico esta tan absorto mirando a Amu que había olvidado la razón por la cual está ahí.

 **Pues no está aquí, ahora pero esta Kairi.-** Amu lo mira con duda, porque Zero quiere ver a Kukai.-

El chico pone una mueca, necesitaba hablar con Kukai y Kairi no era de su agrado para contarle lo sucedido.

 **Zero se fue.** -Suelta finalmente el chico con un suspiro.

Amu al oír eso lo queda mirando y piensa, si Zero se fue entonces **?.-Ikuto?.-**

 **Ese soy yo.-** Con una mueca incomoda le responde, no tenía planeado decírselo a ella pero no le quedaba otra opción.

 **Sorry, es que no te reconocí.-** Amu algo apenada le responde, sabe que es bastante odioso que los comparen con otra persona.

 **No importa te acostumbras**.-Con la mejor sonrisa que tiene le responde y no puede evitar mirarla de arriba abajo sin pensar en las lindas piernas que tiene.

 **Emm, yo le digo a Kukai lo de Zero, emm debo irme ahora, Etto.. Hablamos después.-** Sin esperar respuesta Amu se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia Kairi pero se detiene abruptamente y lo vuelve a mirar.- **Por cierto, soy Amu.** -Y se va corriendo hacia Kairi.

 _Amu…,_ Lindo nombre pensó Ikuto, se quedó quieto mirando como Amu se alejaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, esa chica es bastante dulce pensó y con eso siguió su camino.

 **Amor!.-** Amu no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar arriba de Kairi. 

**Como fue tu clase?, porsiaviZeroqueenrealidaderaIkutoyquei.-** Amu se exaltaba demasiado y era bastante dramática, sin contar que habla demasiado rápido, y al emocionarse de ver a Víctor y contarle por que se demoró no pudo evitar hablar tan rápido que se terminó entendiendo nada.

 **Amu tranquilízate y repíteme todo otra vez con más calma.-** Kairi adoraba Amu y esto solo la hacía ver más adorable antes sus ojos, para él, ella era una niña indefensa que necesitaba protección y el sería el encargado de protegerla de todo y de todos.

 **Hable con Ikuto y quería hablar con Kukai sobre que Zero se fue.** -Kairi solamente la queda mirando.

 **Ya lo sabía, Kukai me lo menciono.-** No pudo evitar sonar algo molesto por la situación.

Unos de los defectos de Kairi que es sumamente celoso inclusive se cela así mismo, y claramente que Amu mencione que hablo con otro hombre que no era él, es una clara molestia sobre todo si es Ikuto que ya había mencionado que la encontraba linda.

Amu al notar su descontentó no puede evitar soltar una risa, adoraba cuando Amu se ponía celoso, ella sabía que él no desconfiaba de ella sino más bien de sí mismo.

Kairi aun que se lo explicaran mil veces no podía entender como ella seguía con él, ella era una persona tan buena y dulce, llena de luz que no lastimaría a nadie al menos apropósito pero que también era fuerte y tenía su carácter y un carácter bastante desagradable si se lo proponía así fue como la conoció, el cuándo la vio presentarse quedo embobado, primero porque era bastante alta comparada con las demás chicas y sin contar lo linda que era, lo malo era que Kairi tenía una manera peculiar de acercarse, la observaba todo el tiempo y cuando ella se dio cuenta no paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo encaro y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ella pero por cosas de la vida ella fue la que se le acerco y empezaron una amistad y poco tiempo después una relación, ya de eso había pasado más de dos años y no hay cosa que eso dos no hayan vivido.

 **Hay mi tontito vamos, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.-** Lo mira con todo el amor del mundo y le besa los labios.

 **Segura?.-** La agarra posesivamente de la cintura **.-Acaso no quieres besarlo e irte con él, él podría hacerte mas feliz que yo**.-Mirándola con una mirada de _déjame yo no lo valgo_ …

 **No seas tonto nadie es mejor que tu.-** Lo mira con una sonrisa y lo besa.-Ya vamos.-Sujetándolo de las manos y guiándolo.- **Tengo hambre y el día recién está iniciando.**

Kairi no puede más que dejarse guiar y sonreír " _por dios amaba esa mujer_ " fue lo que pensó.

Ninguno sabía que esas palabras dolerían después….

Continuara….


	4. Una tarde acalorada

_**Una tarde acalorada**_

Martín, después de asistir al primer periodo de sus clases, decide ir a la cafetería para tomar desayuno, la mañana había sido larga y no había tenido tiempo para hacer nada más que correr de clase a clase, desde el día anterior que veía a Cassandra y eso lo frustraba demasiado, una vez dirigido hacia la cafetería se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

 **Kukai!, Kukai!, espérame brother!.-** a lo lejos se podía observar a un joven de no más de 17 años, de estatura promedio, con una chaqueta roja y unos jeans negro.

 **Que sucede Nagi?.-** Martín detuvo su paso y espero a que Nicolás lo alcanzara.

 **Nada bro…solo no quería ir solito 77**.-Nagihiko es un chico intrépido y divertido, se le pasaba todo el día con sus amigos e imaginando a la chica de sus sueños, que era nada más ni nada menos que Rima, la amiga de Amu, él se le ha declarado dos veces pero las dos veces fue rechazado por ella, según Rima él es una persona demasiada inmadura para ella y ella busca a otro tipo de persona.

Kukai solo pudo suspirar y poner su mano en el hombro de este.- **Vamos, tengo hambre y quiero ver a Utau.**

 **Oka.. Pero muévete.** -Nagi de un tirón se llevó a Kukai y le fue comentando los planes que tenía para declararse por tercera vez.

 **Amm… Nagi, estas seguro de esto?.-** Kukai sabía lo que había sufrido Nagihiko las veces que fue bateado por Rima y ya no quería eso para su amigo.

Nagihiko lo mira extrañado por la pregunta, porque él está más que seguro, amaba a Rima y solo quería estar con ella.

 **Porque la pregunta?.-** Kukai solo se rasca la cabeza y algo titubeante responde.

 **Solo sigo que… ya te has declarado dos veces y pienso y digo que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?...**

P **ues.. Nada en realidad pero aun no pierdo la esperanza.** -Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dijo esas palabras pero se notaba a leguas que le afecto.

Hey mira.-Apuntando hacia el frente, Nagihiko hace que Kukai gire y vea Amu **.-tu chica está ahí**.-Nagihiko menciona para luego dirigirse hacia allá.

 **No es Utau, es Amu**.-Siguiéndole el paso.-Dios **.. Esas chicas siempre me confunden, se parecen demasiado.** -Llegando al lado de Amu que se encontraba acompañada de su amiga Rima.

 **Cierto, pero las reconocerían donde fueran.** -en ese momento Kukai abraza a Amu y le da un beso en la mejilla.

 **Hola chicos**.-Cuando Amuse percató de la presencia de los chicos inmediatamente los saludo y no pudo evitar abrazarse a Kukai y darle varios besos en la mejilla para luego atacarlo con cosquillas, Kukai no más que estremecerse ante el contacto, él era sumamente cosquilloso y lo odiaba.

 **De-detente ya jaj o te –e las vera**.-Deteniendo los brazos de Amu y pegándola más a él para así tenerla inmovilizada.

 **Asi no se vale**.-Asiendo un puchero en ese momento se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos unos segundos para luego empezar a reír por la cómica situación.

 **Huyyy, la parejita ya termino.. mejor consíganse un hotel**.-Nagihiko y Rima que se quedaron mirando la escena anonadados, no pudieron evitar sentirse incomodos por todo.

 **Por qué mejor nos vamos a otro lugar y dejamos a los tortolos.** -Nagihiko rompió el silencio y le sugirió esa idea a Rima pero no esperaba la respuesta de esta.

 **SI vamos, hoy no quiero tocar el violín**.-Agarrándole la mano a Nagihiko, se lo lleva y se podía observar como este le salían corazones de los ojos.

 **Que idiotas pero terminaran juntos, la cata solo es orgullosa y no se da cuenta que en verdad lo quiere**.-Dice Amu riendo por los hechos acontecidos.

 **Lose, espero que pronto se confiese, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar su corazón.-** Refiriéndose a Nagihiko para luego sujetar a Amu y darle vueltas en el aire.

 **Y dime preciosa te está tratando bien ese idiota**.-Para luego sacudir su cabeza con su mano.

 **No hagas eso tonto**.-Apartando su mano.- **Y sabes que sí, él es increíble**.-Para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- **y no lo llames así, yo soy la única que puede insultarlo**.-Con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara.

 **Oye hable con Utau, me dijo que no se sentía bien y no quiso venir**.-Inmediatamente la expresión de Kukai cambio.

 **Le sucedió algo?.-** Kukai no pudo evitar preocuparse pero inmediatamente Amu lo calmó.

 **Pues ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre**.-Rodeando los ojos.- **Hoy tenía dos pruebas, un trabajo y una exposición oral, a la pobre le dio ataque.**

Kukai al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reírse, amaba a Utau con todo su corazón y no podía encontrarla más adorable, no pudo evitar pensar como habrá sido.

 **Jijiji, no te preocupes lo tengo todo grabado**.-Sacando su celular y mostrándole el "show" que Kukai hizo para no asistir.

Kukai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, es que para él, Utau se veía tan adorable ahí.

 **Bueno esa es la razón de porque no vino**.-Amu le sonríe y Kukai le devuelve el gesto para luego desordenarle el cabello y luego burlarse de como quedo.

Cuando Kukai le desordenó el cabello a Amu, ella literalmente se abalanzo hecha una fuera hacia a él e hizo que ambos se cayeran, ella encima de él.

 **Sabes… la vista desde aquí es exquisita**.-Relamiéndose los labios Kukai la sujeto bien firme para que no huyera ni intentara nada.

 **Pues.. la vista desde aquí es hermosa pero tu cara la entorpece**.-Con una mueca, Kukai la da vuelta quedando él arriba de ella esta vez y con una sonrisa coqueta e irónica le responde.

 **Pues déjame decirte que no veo la diferencia, la vista desde aquí es más que estupenda.** -Guiñándole el ojo, Kukai se empieza a levantar para luego ayudarla a pararse.

 **Eres un tonto lo sabias?**.-Amu lo mira con algo de reproche pero en realidad no estaba molesta, a Kukai le encanta sacarle de quicio así que no es algo que la moleste realmente.

 **Soy tu tonto.** -Estrujándola con un abrazo.- **Ven vamos**.- Kukai lo toma de la mano y empieza a llevárselo.- **Tu debes volver a clases y yo debo ir a practicar.**

 **Bueno bonita, te veré después cuídate**.-Dándole un beso en la mejilla.- **Y no hagas locuras**.-Acariciándole la cabeza **.-No prometo nada.-** Ella le sonríe y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro para luego irse corriendo.

 **Se nota que la amas….-** Kukai que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se queda sorprendido al escuchar a Saaya, ella es una buena amiga, compañera de curso y aparte esta locamente enamorada de Kairi, no es un secreto para nadie pero no es algo que va diciendo por la vida, así que a nadie le molesta a menos que empiece sus ataques de celo cuando ve a Kairi con Amu en una situación comprometedora, ahí es cuando Amu toma cartas en el asunto y obliga a Kairi a ponerla en su lugar o de lo contrario ella lo hace.

Por una obvia razón no se lleva bien con Amu, estar enamorada del mismo chico y tener que aceptar que la otra lo tiene no es algo fácil de superar, a pesar de todo ninguna se desea mal, al contrario son bastante parecidas pero son muy orgullosas para admitirlo.

 **No sé de qué estás hablando**.- Kukai se mantuvo sereno y su mirada fija en el lugar donde Amu hace un momento se había alejado.

 **No tienes por qué mentir, no a mi**.-Mary simplemente lo miro para luego poner su mano en el hombro de este, Kukai prefirió no decir nada, él tenía claros sus razones y sentimientos; y no tenía por qué compartirlos ni decir el porqué de eso, menos a Saaya que muy amiga podría ser pero nadie era lo suficiente para Kukai a excepción de ella.

Saaya solo pudo observarlo para luego soltar un gran suspiro.- **Bueno vamos, tampoco es que me interese.** -Ella se da vuelta para luego ser seguida por Kukai.


End file.
